


LOOKING FOR FIC - Will delete later

by RoryAceGilmoreHuntzberger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryAceGilmoreHuntzberger/pseuds/RoryAceGilmoreHuntzberger
Summary: Clarke’s participates and wins the conclave.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	LOOKING FOR FIC - Will delete later

I’m looking for a story where Clarke participates in the conclave after nocking out Octavia since she though O was not in the right mind space for it. Roan, Ilian and Luna live, Clarke declares that all clans will share the bunker.


End file.
